A Touch of Water
by Sasha-038
Summary: What happens when Jenny Shepard is stuck with water rising? Can one Jethro Gibbs manage to save her and himself? Jibbs a small time before Paris. How things could've started, in a twisted kind of way.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny Shepard could always run. Ever since she was a small child she could run. Maybe that was part of the reason she joined NCIS in the first place. And she'd run for her life before. Run from bombs and run from poison. But this was different. These were many gunmen. And all of them wanted her dead. And there was water rising.

She screamed as a bullet hit a pipe nearby and water sprayed in her in the face. She scrambled trying not to fall as she turned a corner. She swore she lost them until she heard footsteps coming up behind her. A bullet was fired and Jenny Shepard tried to run but she failed and fell.

She'd hit her nose hard on the floor and felt the blood coming from it. She was now wet and injured. But she knew if she did not get up, the shooter would find her and kill her. So she picked herself up and continued to run. She felt bullets flying near her and could see the water splash as they hit the ground. The water was knee length now.

She turned and reached her greatest fear. A dead end. She took her back up out of her ankle protector. She killed one of the gunmen. She saw a way out and all she had to do was climb a ladder. She didn't even see the gunmen that came in. He fired at her and she fired back. She wasn't sure if she killed him but he stopped shooting.

She climbed the latter to the barred area. The water was over her head now. She tried to pull at the bars but they didn't nudge. She tried again but she just wasn't strong enough.

She took out her phone but there was no reception. She cursed under her breath. The water was to high to go back so she screamed. Screamed through the bars. But nobody heard or at least nobody came.

She was pretty sure this was the end until she heard someone swimming to her. Gibbs. The water was about 14 feet now and going on about 30 seconds a foot.

She helped pull him up so he wasn't in the freezing cold water. He smirked when he saw her.

"What?" she asked.

"You look like crap Jen" he returned. She shook her head.

"What are you doing here Jethro"

"Followed you" he said, still smiling. She wondered if he was smiling because of that dumb question or because he still thought she looked like 'crap'.

"Help me open these bars Jethro I might just forget that comment." she joked. He wiped the blood from her face.

They both attempted at the same bar while Jethro looked down her shirt.

"Enjoying your view?" she asked.

He smiled. "Well yeah Jen"

"This isn't working and the water is rising. We have to do something else" she said going serious.

Jethro nodded in agreement. The water was about 25 feet now. "Take your shirt off" he said.

"Excuse me?!"

"Shirt... take it off"

She stared at him like he was a drunk man with ten heads.

"You have an undershirt Jen. The less clothes the better"

She stopped and chose to mock him. "The less clothes the better?"

He laughed at her dirty little mind. "You know what I mean."

She took off her top and kept on her shorts. He pulled off his shirt.

"Jethro I don't know how to swim" she said.

He wasn't surprised but they needed to go NOW.

So he gave a quick lesson. "Kick your feet and push the water back with your left hand."

"What do I do with this one?" she asked complete fear in her eyes. He put his hand in hers.

"Do not let go"


	2. Chapter 2

And she plunged into the water moments later shivering at the sudden chill it brought to her. She tried to do what he said but since it was so knew she wasn't sure how to move in the water.

His grip tightened on her hand as he pulled her away from pipes just floating in her water. She wasn't good at this. And she panicked when she felt her foot not moving. It was stuck. She struggled too move but she couldn't.

And then she let go of Jethro's hand. She finally pulled her foot out and looked around. Jethro Gibbs wasn't to be seen. So Jenny Shepard attempted to kick and push but it was so hard.

Suddenly she felt him again. It was very fast to her. She felt the warmth of his hand and then she was on top of the water. Taking in a deep breath she shivered, fearing that he was hurt. When she saw he was fine she fell down and lie there.

William Decker and Stan Berkley ran into the room. And that's when she lost it and passed out right where she was.

* * *

"Stan call an ambulance" Gibbs said. He pulled over to Jenny's body which lie motionless on the floor. He felt for a pulse but there wasn't anything to feel for. Then he started CPR.

"D %* it Shepard" William Decker shouted seeing that Gibbs needed to do the CPR. He then switched to mouth to mouth. Stan came in with a few doctors right was she woke up. She spit out lots of water as she did so.

The doctors decided she was fine, but they wanted to keep her for a few hours. She argued but they won.

That night...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs worked hard on his boat. It was actually starting to look nice. He sensed someone was behind him and looked up to the stairs. Jenny Shepard was there, a beautiful sight to see.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said grabbing a cup and pouring bourbon into it. "Drink?"

She accepted and looked at the boat. It was very well done.

"I just came to say thank you" she said softly avoiding eye contact.

"For?" he asked.

"Not letting go. It was a dumb ** thing to do but...thank you"

He nodded and began to walk upstairs. He beckoned her to follow and she did. Upstairs started awkwardly. "I'm sorry about Shannon and Kelly" she said. "Ducky told me when I told him I-" she stopped.

"Ducky told me" she finished avoiding eye contact. And when she looked back up he was right there in front of her. An opportunity. Slowly she tilted her head and he did too moving closer into a deep kiss.

When air became a problem he pulled away. but kept his hands on her. Her fingers went through his hair as he lead her to his bedroom.

A touch of water was all it took...

**A/N: Please review on it! Thanks for reading (and hopefully enjoying) this small piece!**


End file.
